Prohibido
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: ¿Dificil? Dificil es intentar ordenar las palabras. Las palabras correctas para poder decirle a tú hermano gemelo, lo enamorado que estás. No de una vieja amiga, no de una chica nueva, enamorado de ÉL en cuestión. Twincest Cody/Zack


_**Hey!**_

_Este es mi primer fic en este fandom :)_

_No hago nada con afán de lucro. Los personajes, no me pertenecen, tan solo la jodida idea de poner a un par de hermanos gemelos enamorados._

_Disfruten… o no._

* * *

_**Prohibido.**_

* * *

Me quiero morir.

No, no es una de esas estupideces que dice un adolescente porque ha terminado con su novia o su madre lo ha castigado durante un mes.

En realidad me quería morir.

Desdicha, mentiras y desamor… eran parte del querer morir. Pero no lo eran todo.

Suspire, intentando dejar ese deseo de un lado… como otro.

Mire a mí alrededor. Aún me encontraba en el barco. No parecía que llegaríamos pronto a tierra para poder huir un poco de la realidad visitando alguna tienda estúpida o cualquier cosa.

Estoy cerca de la piscina. La gente se divierte sin darse cuenta de mi desgracia. Eso me alegra ligeramente.

No había visto a Bailey, ni a London, ni al señor Moseby, ni a Woody. A nadie. Eso también me alegraba, pero de una manera inmensa.

El sol golpeaba fuerte. Son las cuatro de la tarde, algunas nubes se avecinan y tengo hambre.

Me propuse ir por un licuado hace una hora. Pero recordé algo importante. No quería mirar a Zack. No quería hablarle. Ni siquiera quería estar cerca de él… pero no se me daba bien, es decir, me encuentro en la piscina.

¿La razón? Un sueño. Ya había tenido exagerados sueños con mi gemelo, pero ninguno como él de anoche.

Eso me desconcertaba. Es normal tener sueños con tu hermano. Es normal, de alguna manera, imaginarse con él en la piscina… pero no era tan normal soñar como lo tenían entre tus brazos, mientras lo besas con pasión y poco a poco…

Sacudí la cabeza. Tan solo recordar el sueño, sentí asco y una tremenda excitación. Era un deseo culpable.

Empecé a sentir algunas miradas. Pues, no es normal que Cody Martin se encuentre en un traje de baño, recostado en una silla de playa y con unos enormes lentes para el sol.

El traje de baño sería justificable si al menos hubiese entrado al agua. Pero no tengo ganas para eso. Con la silla no hay problema… pero con los lentes…

-¡¿Cody?!

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Tengo pinta de que me pasa algo?

-Somos hermanos, sé cuándo algo anda raro en ti, mejor dicho, cuando actúas normal.- Zack dejo salir una risita boba.

Guarde silencio. Tal vez si lo ignoraba se alejaría de mí, como normalmente lo hace.

-¿Y? ¿Pasa algo?- Después de treinta segundos de paz, volvió a hablar.

-No.

-¿Para qué es el traje de baño? No parece que tengas planes de entrar al agua…

No conteste.

-¿Y esas gafas? Serían útiles si te encontraras bajo el sol…

Suspire.

Treinta segundos más de paz.- Cody.

-Zack.- Me limite a decir.

-No has comido ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que…- Mi estómago me traiciono.

-No.- Completo. Me quito los lentes.- ¡Oh por dios!

No me sorprendía su expreción. Tenía unas enormes ojeras.

-Tampoco dormiste.- Murmuro. Sonaba preocupado.

Cerré los ojos. Si decía algo, se daría cuenta de mi nerviosismo. Y solo estoy nervioso cuando se trata de amor.

Sabía que nada pasaría… ¡Somos hermanos! Por alguna razón, creía que él se daría cuenta. Tal vez se alejaría de mí o en un caso extremo hablaría conmigo sobre el tema.

-¿Cuál es el problema si no duermo?- Soné lo más hostil posible.

-Vaya, ¿Qué te ha hecho Bailey?

Me molesto el comentario. Hice como si nada.

-Hey.- Me golpeo ligeramente en el hombro.- ¿Qué te parece si vemos un par de películas, comemos un poco y después descansamos?

-¿No tienes que trabajar?- Hice la voz más gruesa.

-Es fin de semana. Hoy solo trabajo medio tiempo. Termine hace diez minutos.- El tiempo que llevaba conmigo.

-No lo sé Zack…

-¿Por los viejos tiempos?

-¿En los que eras un cretino pero en joven?- Levante una ceja. Le arrebate los lentes. Lo sorprendí o al menos eso parecía verse en su mirada.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo o no?-

-De acuerdo, voy contigo.- No sabía si estaría bien hacerlo. Al menos para mí estabilidad emocional. Pero no importaba. En realidad quería pasar tiempo con mi hermano.

* * *

La película fue genial. Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre, tan solo las risas que me causo.

Zack siempre elegía las mejores comedias. Yo, tal vez, hubiese elegido un documental.

Nos encontrabamos acostados en una sola cama. Algo apretados, pero no nos importo mucho... o al menos a él.

Cambie ligeramente mi posición y cogí entre mis manos la soda de cereza del pequeño buro, a mí lado. Le di un gran sorbo y mire a Zack.

Me pregunte si debería de decirle algo. Resultaba difícil. No podía simplemente decirle "Te amo, no como hermano. En realidad te quiero para mí"

Intente ordenar las palabras, para sonar menos directo. O al menos para que se hiciera a la idea. Pero de cualquier forma… ¡Cada vez suenan peor!

No hay manera de solucionar. No sé cómo se lo explicare. Tal vez, será mejor no hacerlo.

Si las cosas se me salen de las manos, las cosas se pondrán mal, muy mal. Si los demás se enteran, seguramente pensaran que me volví loco, que cambie y no fue un buen cambio. Zack tal vez no podría ni verme. Mamá y papá… sería duro. No solo su hijo resulto ser gay sino… ¡Enamorado de su hermano! ¿Cómo podrían responder a esos acontecimientos?

Por ahora, no me importaba tanto eso. Lo que los demás piensen o digan, resultaría un punto secundario.

Ahora lo verdaderamente importante es descubrir cómo explicarle a Zack lo que me pasa.

Ya no es una opción el callarme. Tengo que hacerlo. Para mi propio bien. Tal vez no será en el mejor momento, pero no puedo esperar más.

-¿Codes?- Su voz, su dulce voz, me regreso a la realidad.

Aclare mi garganta.

-Llevas un buen rato mirándome.- No sabía que responder.

-Pensé que miraba un espejo.- Fue lo primero y más bobo que se me pudo ocurrir.

-¿Un espejo con algunos kilos y personalidad de más?- Levanto una ceja, como yo en la piscina.- Algo te pasa. ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?

De acuerdo. Se lo diré.

-¿Sabes lo que es el incesto?- Pregunte, si lo sabía, se asustaría. Si no era así… vendrá una de las peores explicaciones en la historia.

-¿Es una comida exótica?- Le dio un sorbo a su soda. Esto sería peor de lo que ya me imaginaba.

-No. Zack, el incesto es una relación entre personas de la misma familia.

-Entonces… ¿Mamá y papá cometieron incesto?

-¡Claro que no, Zack!- No sabía si enojarme o reírme. Decidí la segunda.

-¿Entonces?- No podía ser más tierno y estúpido a la vez. Me miró fijamente y yo igual.

Su mirada, fijamente con la mía detuvo el tiempo. Mis pulsaciones aumentaron rudamente. Mi corazón explotaría.

Una combinación de gran emoción y miedo me llego de tan solo pensar lo que iba a hacer.

El miedo quería ganar la batalla. Intente recordar lo que hacía cuando el miedo era más fuerte. Y la respuesta fue sencilla.

Buscar a Zack.

Me acerque a él. Me seguía mirando, curioso.

-¿En serio quieres saber que es el incesto?

-Sí…- Lo bese.

Cerré los ojos por unos segundos mientras sentía sus labios. No hubo rechazo. Eso me animo un poco. Pero no lo suficiente para sentirme bien.

Me aleje. Lo más que pude. Llegue a la puerta y debatí entre salir o no. Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta sus pensamientos.

Decidí quedarme.

No sabía si hablar, llorar, reír o no hacer nada.

Me dedique a pensar. En el beso. Jamás había tenido uno así. Fue tan simple, espontaneo y corto.

-¿Es ese el incesto?- Su pregunta aumento mis nervios. Tal vez, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la revelación de los sentimientos más escondidos de su hermano.

-Sí.- Me limite a contestar.

-¿Por qué quieres que sepa que es eso?

Esa pregunta casi detuvo mi corazón. Sí el beso no había sido claro, no sabía que podía serlo.

-Zack, no quiero que te asustes.- Me miro. Asintió, sin pensárselo dos veces.- No tengo remedio.

-Eso ya lo sabía…

-Es en serio, hermano. No tengo remedio. Quiero morirme de tan solo pensarlo…

-No digas ni de juego que quieres morir.- Sonaba serio.- ¿Qué haría yo sin mi hermano?

-¿Un chico sin problemas?

-¿Crees eso en serio? La mayoría de mis problemas tú los resuelves.

-Ese no era el punto.- Intento regresar al verdadero tema. Cerré los ojos. No lo quería ver cuando confesara todo- Zack, causas más cosas en mí que ninguna otra chica. Siento que sin ti no me puedo encontrar. Cuando tengo miedo voy a ti. Cuando estoy feliz voy a ti. Cuando estoy enojado… tú eres la razón. He tenido durante varios meses algunos sueños. Son contigo y…

No pude seguir.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Mis manos fueron tocadas por sus manos y entrelazadas al mismo tiempo.

Ahí estaba él. Con una bella sonrisa. Me sonroje un poco con su tacto.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta? ¡Eres más fácil de leer que un audiolibro!

-Espera un momento… ¿Conoces los audiolibros?- Los dos reímos.

-Hay dos opciones para remediarte, Cody.

-¿Y esas son?

-Alejarnos lo más posible.- Soltó mis manos.

-¿O?- Me abrazo por el cuello.

-Llevar un amor prohibido.- Lo tome de la cintura. Ambos sabíamos cuál era la respuesta.

**_Y lo bese... otra vez._**

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
